Maldito Cumpleaños
by looneyRin27
Summary: Una fecha que se debe considerar especial, puede convertirse en una pesadilla o no. Dedicado a mis compañeros del grupo Caldo de Toothcup para el alma. Para el evento del cumpleaños vikingo espero les guste
1. Maldito Cumpleaños 1-?

Este fic es de mi autoría espero les guste  
Este es un Au donde no hay dragones, la personalidad de Toothles es parecida a la de Dagur. Se tomaron escenas de la película y serie.  
Dedicado a mis compañeros del grupo Caldo de Toothcup para el alma. Para el evento del cumpleaños vikingo espero les guste sé que se pasó del límite de Palabras pero la inspiración llegó a enorme espero les guste tal vez tenga continuación.  
**Advertencia se encontrarán escenas de violación y lemon lean bajo su propio riesgo.**  
_

Hiccup sabe que está maldita esta fecha. Todo comenzó desde su primer cumpleaños cuando su mamá al protegerlo murió, porque su aldea fue invadida por los romanos. El sobrevivió, pero ella no. Su padre Stoiko no lo culpo, pero nunca recordaba esa fecha con entusiasmo.  
Como olvidar su quinto cumpleaños, cuando llegaron unos nuevos aliados a su aldea los Drakolis. El jefe un hombre alto e imponente de nombre Cloudjumper con su hijo heredero Toothles de 8 años. El segundo un completo desquiciado, el por qué lo dice bueno digamos que el al enterarse que era su cumpleaños le pidió a su padre permiso de llevarlo a nadar, claro el acepto para poder pactar el trato sin niños molestos. Al llegar al lago él lo arrojó sin avisar y comenzó a hundirlo mientras reía descarada mente. Si no fuera por su tío Gober el no estaría vivo. Su padre por supuesto no le importo era más importante el tratado con estos aliados tan poderosos que una pelea de niños.  
Stoiko no era un mal padre solo un poco descuidado. Hiccup era un chico especial un vikingo con más cerebro que musculo, eso era lo importante por qué gracias a él y su ingenio pudieron derrotar a la armada de Drago, sin tantas perdidas, bueno una mitad de una pierna. Pero él se las arregló eso es lo que cuenta verdad ya que eso lo reconoció como la pieza más importante en su aldea. Ya cuando él pensaba que esa maldición de su cumpleaños solo eran ideas absurdas pasa esto.

Hiccup gritó y se sacudió, golpeando la espalda de Toothles con sus puños mientras el otro se lo llevaba. El adolescente jadeó y luchó, tratando de quitar las ataduras de las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas mientras pateaba sus piernas, obteniendo algunos buenos impactos en el pecho del muchacho. Toothles solo se rió entre dientes y lo levantó de un salto, colocándolo más cerca de su hombro y enrollando su brazo con más fuerza alrededor de su cintura como una serpiente.

Hiccup luchó con la mordaza de tela atada alrededor de su cabeza y metida en su boca, tratando desesperadamente de escapar de su destino. Estar asustado en este punto era una subestimación. Se estaba orinando del terror.

Hiccup se quedó sin aliento y luchó por conseguir oxígeno mientras lo dejaban caer sobre una cama de madera destartalada cubierta de paja, que evitaba el impacto con el suelo del barco. La mordaza ciertamente tampoco estaba facilitando la respiración.

Toothles rápidamente se aproxima sobre él, una mirada fría en sus ojos esmeralda y una sonrisa afilada y dentuda, exponiendo sus colmillos de forma obsena. Una mano fuerte lo obligaba, a Hiccup a colocarse sobre la cama, mientras el drakolis lo sentaba en su cintura para inmovilizarlo.

El pulso de Hiccup se disparó y sus ojos se ensancharon aterrorizados cuando el otro levantó un cuchillo de caza muy por encima de él, con la hoja cubierta de sangre vieja.

Dioses, en realidad iba a morir.

El tratado de paz había fracasado, y las dos tribus habían caído en la todavía no sabía por qué su padre no le había dado a Toothles lo que quería para que firmara el tratado. La terquedad de su padre no conocía límites, y el jefe de Drakolis no se sentía feliz al no salirse con la suya. Lo que sea que pidió Stoiko se negó, acaso esa petición valía más que todo esté derramamiento de sangre.

La armada había atacado sin previo aviso, y Hiccup realmente había llegado a conocer el lado desquiciado de Toothles .Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que su cumpleaños sería otro dia agradable, llegó el con su armada, el loco había mostrado sus verdaderos colores. La destrucción fue peor que un ataque de seltas en toda la regla. Cuerpos de vikingos tendidos en las calles del pueblo mientras la batalla se desarrollaba desde el mar y la tierra. Hipo había liderado las catapultas, la tierra su padre Stoiko y el océano su tio Spitelout.

Desde que comenzó la batalla hace casi una semana, Hiccup había sido el blanco. Parecía que Toothles quería que Hiccup estuviera vivo y lo más sano posible, probablemente así sería más satisfactorio cuando lo eliminará el mismo.

Finalmente, lograron aislarlo de los demás y les dispararon desde el barco y lanzándose para arrastrar al adolescente preocupado a bordo de la nave. Hipo había gritado y gritado por ayuda que nunca llegó.

Estaba amordazado antes de poder pedir ayuda, un trapo metido en su boca y otro envuelto alrededor de su cabeza para evitar que mirara hacia donde lo llevaban. Los vikingos de Drakolis lo habían arrastrado por debajo de las cubiertas, atándole las muñecas con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se entumecieron hasta el punto de que ya no sentía el dolor de la quemadura de la cuerda al intentar liberarse.

Mientras se alejaban, podía escuchar la llamada de su padre a la distancia, un lamento triste al ver que su hijo no respondía sus gritos. Hiccup solo podía rezar para que los Drakolis se fueran y para que su aldea ya no tuviera tantas perdidas.

Al heredero de Berk lo dejaron en una habitación fría y vacía de la nave, donde lo amarraron al techo. Sabía que se estaban moviendo, rápido, aparentemente el viento estaba de su lado. Podía oírlos gritar violentamente sobre las cubiertas. En un momento dado temió haber oído el grito sediento de sangre de Toothles, pero este nunca llegó hacia la pequeña habitación donde estaba encerrado, y el pelinegro estaba ocupado luchando en tierra fue lo último que supo, así que trató de no pensar en ello. Estaba confundido, asustado y solo. No es una combinación buena.

Hiccup era tan terco que se había arrojado a la puerta hasta que su costado le dolio, jaloleaendo las cuerdas de sus muñecas hasta que estás sangraron. Estando aún atrapado. Se sentía como si un día hubiera pasado hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió. Hiccup se había encogido al principio, alzando la vista para ver a Toothles, sonriente y orgulloso, de pie junto a la puerta. Su armadura estaba roja de sangre, las botas prácticamente empapadas en ella. Hiccup le devolvió la mirada, pensando en las negociaciones de paz que habían fallado mientras consideraba estrangularlo con sus ataduras.

El vikingo se dirigió hacia él mientras se mesia al ritmo del barco, tratando inútilmente de alejarse lo más posible del otro. Toothles ni siquiera notó que pateaba sus piernas mientras agarraba a Hiccup y lo arrojaba sobre su hombro. Nadie se dio cuenta de él cuando salieron a cubierta, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo ver a un chico escuálido en los hombros del hijo de su jefe. Se lo llevó a la isla de Drakolis, el barco atracó en la cala mientras se preparaba rápidamente para volver a unirse a la guerra en con el público de Berk. Toothles saltó de la nave con Hiccup, despidiéndose de su padre para dirigiéndose a su casa en el pueblo.

Drakolis estaba vacío y estéril, al igual que su pequeño municipio, ubicado cerca de una extensión de acantilados y una siempre había pensado que era más como un cuartel que un pueblo, digno de una tribu de bárbaros maníacos y hambrientos de sangre.

Toothles lo había llevado a una gran choza, muy probablemente él vivía en ella, y ahora aquí estaba Hiccup, observando su vida pasar ante sus ojos mientras Toothles no le quitaba la mirada de ensima.

Hiccup cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apartó cuando la daga descendió. Una punzada afilada adornó su mejilla cuando la hoja cortó su piel, la mordaza fue cortada y arrancada. Rápidamente exhaló aire, moviendo su lengua en su boca seca. Hiccup parpadeó sorprendido, quedándose en shock cuando un órgano mojado se deslizaba sobre la minúscula herida y recogía la sangre.

"Qq-Que estás haaaces -?" Hiccup tartamudeaba con dificultad, completamente perdido mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. El otro sonrió, como un depredador que se cierne sobre una presa aturdida, rodando su lengua mientras saboreaba el primer sabor de la sangre de su víctima. Hiccup era positivamente delicioso, atado con las manos detrás de su espalda, como un regalo envuelto para abrirlo y disfrutarlo.

Justo cuando Hiccup estaba suficientemente recuperado para hablar, el otro se estrelló contra sus labios. Hiccup chilló mientras se comía sus labios, mordiendo el fondo y tirando de él hasta que volvió a emitir el sonido. El beso no se parecía a nada que hubiera compartido. Era áspero y apasionado, hambriento en tantos niveles que lo dejó sin aliento. Cuando Toothles se apartó, el otro estaba aturdido, mirando a su captor con asombro. Si ese temor era terrible o asombroso, no podía decidir.

"¿T-no vas a matarme?" Preguntó el adolescente, sonando esperanzado, pero desconectado. Toothles pareció pensarlo, sorprendiéndolo con sus opciones mientras giraba la daga peligrosamente afilada entre sus dedos.

"No". De repente se decidió, dejando caer el cuchillo sobre el heno y devorando a su presa una vez más. Hiccup solo pudo jadear y jadear, tartamudeando a medias disputas y apenas tratando de alejar su cerebro estaba tan confuso. ¿Se lo estaba comiendo Toothles? ¿Fue por eso que sus dientes se arrastraron y se clavaron en la delicada carne de Hiccup hasta que extrajo sangre? Por lo que él sabía, se suponía que tú debías chupar la comida a menos que fueras un bebé, y el Drakolis estaba chupando tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que se lo comería.

Sus manos estaban en todas partes, agarrando y rasgando la ropa de Hiccup. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto. Incómodo, sí, como siempre estuvo cuando Toothles inició algún tipo de contacto físico entre ellos. Abrazándolo, tirando de su cabello, tocándole la cintura, acercándose tanto que podía sentir su aliento en su rostro. Hizo que su estómago se revolviera de la forma más extraña en que casi se sentía enfermo.

Hiccup jadeó y se retorció cuando la otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo para invadir sus lugares sagrados.

"¡Detente!" Luchó mientras el otro se reía entre dientes en su pecho, besando y lamiendo donde la camisa había sido abierta por la mitad. "M-mi papá te matará!" Hiccup intentó asustar al otro, tratando de soltarse las muñecas de las cuerdas otra vez.

"- ¿Preocupado por mí?-" Toothles preguntó alegremente, con toques un poco menos agresivos. Estaban apenas separados por una pulgada, la sangre volviendo el labio de Hiccup un rojo tentador.

"-Aléjate de mí-" gimió Hiccup, retorciéndose hasta que el dolor de sus muñecas fue insoportable.

"-No te preocupes, tendremos unas horas hasta que tu padre nos encuentre"-. Sus labios dejaron el cuerpo del adolescente mientras se alzaba sobre él, tomando el cuchillo y sosteniendo la fría hoja de plata en la mejilla del niño, sonriendo mientras su respiración se aceleraba. "-Podemos tener un montón de diversión hasta entonces, hermoso"-. Esa palabra era una burla. Hiccup tragó, congelado mientras el borde afilado se arrastraba por su garganta, apenas rozando su piel. "-Piénsalo es como mantenerte fuera de problemas, tu padre siempre se encarga de eso"-.

"-Es un poco tarde no, ya empezaste una guerra"-. Hiccup señaló con preocupación.

"-Lo haces parecer lo más normal posible-". El guerrero comentó, deslizando la navaja de metal frío por su cuerpo, cortando con cuidado el resto de la camisa hasta el fondo y abriéndola para mostrar el blanco pecho de Hiccup, cubierto de pecas.

"-¡No es eso ni!-" Su respiración se aceleró cuando la mano callosa del otro se deslizó sobre su torso, llegando a agarrar su ó a Hiccup en su regazo, la camisa verde deslizándose de sus hombros, colgando atrapada por las cuerdas.

Hiccup se apartó para que sus narices no se apretaran más cuando Toothles sonrió ante su expresión aterroriza.

"-D-déjame ir, resolveremos esto. Podemos detenerlo todo. ¡Nadie más tiene que morir!" La ceja de Toothles se arqueó.

"- ¿Realmente estás tratando de negociar conmigo en este momento?"-. Sonaba divertido por el hecho.

"-T-tal vez? -" Hiccup admitió, tragando saliva mientras el otro echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba una carcajada. El ruido inquietante duró unos pocos minutos, Toothles se quedó sin aliento al final. Si no estuviera en una posición tan comprometida, con las piernas abiertas sobre el regazo de él y amarrado, Hiccup probablemente habría puesto los ojos en blanco.

"-Realmente eres algo-". El Drakolis suspiró, ahogando carcajadas.

Hiccup se encogió y siseó al sonido limpio de la navaja, encontrándose repentinamente libre de las cuerdas. Miró al otro con los ojos abiertos, moviendo sus manos libres con incredulidad. Toothles tomo sus brazos, mirando las quemaduras y los cortes de cerca. Hiccup siseó cuando llevó las extremidades delgadas y huesudas a los labios, lamiendo y besando las heridas crudas. Sus ojos se agitaron involuntariamente unas cuantas veces hasta que se cerraron, el otro soplaba aire frío sobre las heridas mojadas. Los segundos de alivio que trajo fue el Valhalla.

Le soltó las manos y el otro se quitó el casco, dejándolo caer ruidosamente al suelo. Hiccup se sacudió ante el sonido antes de temblar. El pelo de su brazo sobresalía del frío de Drakolis, los pezones se pusieron rígidos cuando el otro desató su cinturón.

Oh dioses, ¿estaba él?

"- ¿Qué-qué-son-son-?-" Hiccup tartamudeó y sus mejillas se calentaron. La última vez que vio a Toothles desnudó fue cuando lo llevo a nadar, e inmediatamente intentó ahogar un gemido cuando el otro se presionó contra él.

"- ¿Qué? ¿Miedo, Hiccup? -" Preguntó el mayor, deslizando el cinturón fuera de su pantalón.

"-No.-" Hiccup respondió desafiante, antes de mirar hacia otro lado cuando esté fue arrojado al suelo y se cayeron los pantalones del otro.

"- ¿Sabes lo que viene después?-" Tootles susurró, con una sonrisa feroz en sus labios.

"-D-despues?-" Hiccup repitió confundido, solo causando que esos ojos brillaran de emoción. Hiccup gritó y se agarró a la cabecera detrás de él cuando le bajaron los pantalones por el cuerpo y le quitaron la bota y los pantalones. Se alejó de su captor, se puso de lado y se acurrucó para preservar su desnudez. Sus pantalones colgaban atrapados en su pierna de metal proteica mientras el otro miraba embelesado su delicioso premió.

Aumentando el miedo de Hiccup, el olor a sudor, sangre vieja y heno que impregnaba la habitación añeja. Las grandes y carnosas manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Hiccup, tocando en todas partes que nunca había sido tocado. Los intentos de Toothles de acariciar fueron apresurados y ásperos mientras se deleitaba con el cuerpo virgen de su presa. Hiccup chilló de incomodidad y se negó a mirarlo mientras forzaba sus piernas a separarlas. Toothles apartó los brazos en el instante en que intentó cubrirse, la parte inferior de su persona torpemente. Los ojos del adolescente eran tan grandes, el pecho agitado tan rápido que podría desmayarse. Era como un conejo a la espera de ser devorado, expuesto a que las mandíbulas del otro se rasguen en su estómago y tomen todo lo que tenía.

Fue empujado contra la pared, Toothles se estacionó entre sus piernas quitándose la armadura a toda prisa. Hiccup miró tímidamente cuando el otro se sacó la camisa por encima de la cabeza, apartando rápidamente la vista del músculo y las cicatrices con las que seguramente no estaba emocionado. El otro emitió un gruñido sordo cuando se acercó, atrapando a la cabeza pecosa de Hiccup entre sus brazos. Un pene lleno de agitación se presionó contra la cintura del Hiccup, esa sensación que despertó el impulso extraño de moverse contra el otro.

Toothles gruñó junto a su oreja, las uñas se arrastraban por la pared mientras presionaba con fuerza contra él. La boca de Hiccup se abrió de par en par, jadeando sin aliento mientras las manos del otro se abrían paso entre ellos, empujando sus pantalones debajo de sus caderas. Hizo un sonido satisfecho mientras presionaba su longitud expuesta contra la otra, que inmediatamente entró en modo de pánico.

"-Qq-qué-qué es eso-qué estás haciendo-qué estás haciendo, oh dioses, qué es-mmmff!-" La boca del otro ahogó sus palabras incoherentes, tragando su terror cuando él agarró sus muslos y rodó sus penes juntos. El cuerpo entero de Hiccup se sacudió antes de relajarse rápidamente, las luchas desaparecieron mientras se fundía contra el otro. El único sonido que salió de su boca cuando Toothles retrocedió para respirar fue un gemido entrecortado.

"-O-Oohh ~-" ¿Por qué se sintió tan bien? ¿Cómo podría sentirse tan bien? Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo incluso si su cerebro estaba perdido y ligeramente horrorizado. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo él? Le hizo girar la cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse cuando su espíritu voló por la sensación del otro frotándose contra él. El sabor de la sangre en su boca ya ni siquiera lo molestaba, no sabía nada más que los toques de Toothles.

El otro colocó las piernas bien abiertas, porque sintio un pene estaba frotándose entre sus nalgas abiertas. Hiccup intentó calmarse, solo para que el otro tomara sus muñecas crudas y las atrapara contra la pared sobre su cabeza. Siseó cuando el otro apretó su agarre, Toothles gimió cuando Hiccup se movió contra su pene. Hiccup quedó sin aliento, agradecido cuando sus huesos se soltaron, el agarre del otro no se aflojó nada. El mayor se riero y entrelazaron sus dedos, presionando el dorso de las manos de Hiccup contra la pared fría.

Toothles empujó la cabeza de su pene hacia su orificio, los músculos se contrajeron en respuesta. Los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron de par en par. ¿Él iba a ...? ¡Seguramente no!

"-¡Q-qué-ahhh!-" De repente, el otro se forzaba a entrar, sus manos se aferraron a las de él. La intrusión ardía como el fuego, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se deslizaban por su rostro. Toothles gimió de placer cuando entro profundamente en el jadeando, arrastrándo la lengua por las mejillas y saboreando la sal de su dolor.

"-Ahh-ah-!-" Su cabeza fue echada hacia atrás, la curva de su cráneo presionada con fuerza contra la pared mientras su secuestrador besaba y mordía su garganta expuesta, lamiendo las heridas sangrientas que hacía. Hiccup jadeó y agarró las manos del otro, con el lado de su cara presionado contra la pared. La carne cruda y suave de su entrada picaba ardientemente cuando Toothles se movía, empujándolo contra la pared y la cabecera con cada empuje. Hiccup quedó atrapado con la boca abierta, llorando por las señales mixtas que su cuerpo le enviaba. No pudo evitar los sonidos dejándolo, incapaz de pronunciar palabras o rogar al otro que se detuviera mientras gritaba.

En un momento se quemó como el fuego del infierno, luego fue dulce y tortuoso, haciendo que su abdomen se tensara y el corazón se detuviera. Toothles gruñía y lo besaba, salpicando su cara, cuello y clavícula con sus labios húmedos y sangrientos. Era como un lobo devorándolo, junto a esos ruidos y gruñendo antes de besarlo sin aliento, tragando sus gritos. Sus lenguas se deslizaron una contra la otra, el pelinegro está profundamente dentro de su boca, explorando cada centímetro de la caverna húmeda hasta que él gimió.

El sonido fue largo y lascivo, sin restricciones cuando Toothles apartó la cabeza para escuchar al otro cantar. Los músculos de Hiccup se contrajeron mientras lo hacía, una virginidad ya increíblemente estrecha que estrangulaba el pene del otro hasta el punto en que le dolía. El mayor siseó con una sonrisa salvaje, apretando su agarre en las manos del otro y rodando hacia él. El aliento del niño se quedó a medio grito, chocándose con su propia saliva cuando la baba comenzó a resbalar de la comisura de sus labios. Estaba tan lejos que ni siquiera podía disfrutar el hecho de que su boca ya no estaba seca como la leña usada.

El otro había golpeado algo dentro de él. Golpeo algo que casi lo había hecho explotar. Otro golpe del pene gordo del otro y se olvidó de cómo respirar, flexionando el esfínter de su entrada aún más fuerte que antes. La respiración de Toothles se detuvo y jadeó, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el otro mientras salía de su orgasmo. La respiración de Hiccup se detuvo un momento, confundida al sentir que su interior se calentaba y se humedecía. Tomó un momento darse cuenta de que la sensación extrañamente agradable era la semilla de Toothles invadiendo las partes más profundas de su cuerpo. Él maulló y se retorció, Toothles soltó sus manos y jadeo mientras se recuperaba.

Hipo todavía estaba duro, su parte inferior presionaba contra el abdomen del otro mientras Toothles seguía dentro de el. Estaba loco de deseo, jadeando y luchando por moverse. Mulló y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del sorprendido Toothles, sentándose más cerca de su regazo y frotándose contra él.

"-¡T-Toothles! Ahh ...-" El vikingo más grande se rió entre dientes, sosteniendo las caderas del adolescente firmemente en su lugar, prohibiéndole montar su pene inerte. Hiccup gimió y trató de jadear contra él, considerando rogar por más. No sabía lo que necesitaba, pero lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba ahora.

El otro se le escapó, causando que el adolescente suspirara y gimiera. Toothles lo hizo callar suavemente y puso a Hiccup en la cama, besándolo mientras sus manos jugaban con la parte inferior del cuerpo de Hiccup. Se deleitaba especialmente al pinchar la punta. El más pequeño se retorció y abrió sus piernas, invitando al otro a entrar a su agujero goteante. Sus miradas se encontraron, la mirada de Hiccup y la de Toothles al sonreír, finalmente apartando su mirada.

Hipo se quedó sin aliento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, una mano enorme que rodea su pene y bombea. El corazón del adolescente se estaba volviendo loco, intentando salir de su pecho y volar sin ninguna duda, hacia el cielo donde las cosas tenían sentido. No aquí, donde gemía como una ramera por su secuestrador, ensanchando sus muslos y rogando por más.

Su entrada se quedó abierta, acristalada con semen y lista para más. Toothles no tenía tales planes, apretando su agarre y jugando con su punta hasta que los adolescentes se arquearon deliciosamente. Manchó con gotas de pre-semen gotearon su punta sobre la cabeza, empujando el prepucio hacia atrás para exponer la sensible y enojada corona roja. Dedos ásperos envueltos alrededor de su longitud y se deslizaron sobre el miembro palpitante. Las nalgas de Hiccup hormiguearon y su abdomen se contrajo, arqueando hasta que sus piernas temblaron. Su orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo como una ventisca anormal, sus ojos se movieron hacia atrás mientras gritaba tan fuerte que Toothles pensó que podrían escucharlo de nuevo en Berk.

Su liberación salpicó el estómago y la mano del otro, que continuó bombeando hasta que estuvo vacío. Cuando el movimiento finalmente se detuvo, yacía cojeando, enrojecido y mareado, con el pecho agitado para respirar.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Toothles se tendió a su lado sobre su estómago, un brazo descansando posesivamente sobre su pecho mientras miraba a su perfecto y pequeño compañero desorientado.

Acababa de tener relaciones sexuales. Con Toothles Night. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? ¡Dos hombres no podían estar juntos! ¡Nunca había oído hablar de tal cosa! Debe haber sido prohibido, una de las formas más altas de tabú si ni siquiera se habló de ello. ¡Coito era para un hombre y una mujer casados! Haberlo hecho ... ¡Y fuera del matrimonio! Estaban más allá de la muerte. Toothles realmente estaba loco, torciendo un acto tan sagrado a su propio gusto.

Hipo se estremeció de frío, Toothles envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, acercándolo a su pecho. Las manos de Hiccup estaban atrapadas entre su pecho y el del otro, apoyadas contra sus firmes y marcados pectorales. Definitivamente no estaba pensando en pasar sus dedos sobre los cuatros marcados.

Toothles lo besó en sus labios y su sien, acariciando sus mechones de color castaño y respirando profundamente. Una mano áspera se deslizó por su culo y lo agarró, haciendo que Hiccup jadeara y se aferrara a los brazos del otro. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

¿Estaba él solo ... violado? Había escuchado que a las mujeres les había sucedido antes, siendo agredidas sexualmente por vikingos y piratas sin moral, dejados por muerto o robados como un juguete.

No estaba seguro de si llorar y acurrucarse, o acurrucarse cerca del calor del otro y quedarse dormido. Estaba asustado, frío y confundido. Pensamientos sobre su padre vienen a la mente. ¿Estaba bien él? ¿Sabían que él estaba desaparecido? ¿Alguien vendría por él? ¿Por qué no le preocupaba que no lo estuvieran?

Estaba tan cansado y dolorido que no podía reunir la fuerza para moverse. Toothles estaba jugando con su cabello, fascinándose por el cosmos de pecas en sus hombros y arrastrando las yemas de sus dedos sobre ellas, trazando constelaciones. Era lo más contento que había visto al tipo, lo más seguro que se había sentido a su alrededor. Esa mirada desenfrenada en sus ojos había desaparecido, una expresión suave que adornaba la cara del hombre mientras lo miraba con amor. Hiccup se encontró increíblemente agotado, permitiendo que sus ojos se cerraran mientras se acurrucaba cerca del calor corporal de los demás.

Desde afuera, en el bosque de Drakolis, los lobos aullaban sonando a medianoche. Toothles se unió a los lobos con un sonido extrañamente melódico, Hiccup descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Suspiró contra él, con los labios hacia arriba en la esquina mientras caía inconsciente.

Hiccup se despertó solo, temblando cuando lo recibió una habitación vacía. El sol proyectaba una luz blanca cegadora a través de las nubes, brillando hacia la ventana abierta. Parpadeó y se incorporó, frunciendo el ceño. Trozos de heno sobresalían en sus cabellos rebeldes, carne cubierta de mordidas de amor y semillas esparcidas.

Correcto.

Suprimiendo cualquier emoción que surgiera de los recuerdos, confusión, enojo, desdicha, anticipación, se incorporó lentamente sobre sus rodillas. Respirando, miró el daño en su cuerpo y se encogió. Parecía que había sido golpeado, y también tenía ganas. El adolescente se estremeció y se abrazó, frotándose la piel de gallina.

Su ropa no se encontraba en ningún lugar de la habitación, ni siquiera debajo de la cama cuando se agachó para comprobarlo. Hiccup siseó mientras buscaba con dolor. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para sentarse de nuevo lentamente, con una mano en el coxis. Solo podía esperar que no se hubiera roto.

Una brisa fría entró y la puerta crujió. Había quedado abierta. Los dientes de Hiccup empezaron a castañear mientras miraba a su alrededor una vez más, con el labio inferior magullado entre los dientes, intentando lentamente salir de la cama.

"¡Waa!" Cayó directo al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas, mirando hacia abajo para encontrar que le faltaba su pierna de metal. Su talón cicatrizado y carnoso se sentía extrañamente libre sin su clavija mecánica, pero estaba preso de su herida, atrapado y desnudo en el piso de la habitación de su secuestrador.

La puerta se movió. Piensa en el diablo y él vendrá, aparentemente. Toothles miró al adolescente en el suelo sorprendido, cuando Hiccup los miró igualmente sorprendido. Toothles estaba limpio y sin armaduras, bien afeitado y sin la pintura negra de guerra que usualmente adornaba su rostro.

Toothles sonrió y se rio entre dientes, caminando para agachándose a su lado. Hiccup apartó su mirada y se sentó.

"- ¿Q-dónde está mi pierna?-" Exigió, tartamudeando por el frío.

"-No lo necesitas más-". Toothles respondió, deslizando un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro detrás de su espalda. Hipo se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente se levantó en el aire. "-Haré todo lo que necesites-" dijo Toothles, el tomo a Hiccup que lucho por no acurrucarse en el por su calor. Estaba agradecido cuando la tentación se fue, Toothles lo colocó suavemente en la cama.

"-Necesito caminar-". Respondió desafiante, el vikingo más grande parecía pensativo por un momento.

"-Lo consideraré. -" El pelinegro respondió con una sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla rosada antes de comenzar a recoger el heno de su cabello salvaje. Hiccup miró hacia otro lado mientras el otro lo sostenía cerca, continuando sacando la hierba de su cabello como si lo estuviera arreglando.

"- ¿Tienes Frío? -" preguntó Toothles, no por el frío de su isla sino el frío de la otra piel al contacto con su mano. Hiccup asintió y él se apartó, el adolescente levantando la cabeza confundido.

"-Vuelvo enseguida-". Prometió antes de salir de la habitación, regresando solo un momento después con un bulto negro en la mano.

"-Ponte esto-". Toothles le ofreció al otro mientras se sentaba de nuevo, observando mientras el curioso adolescente lo tomaba vacilante. Hiccup desplegó el material y miró la larga ropa negra con los ojos muy abiertos, volviéndose hacia Toothles con una mirada fulminante.

"- ¿Qué? Te gusta el negro, ¿no? -"

"-No voy a usar un vestido!-" Él respondió de inmediato y Toothles sonrió.

"-Es eso o nada-". Toothles le miro desafiante. La batalla de voluntades duró solo unos minutos antes de que una brisa fresca abriera nuevamente la abierta.

"-Idiota-." Gruñó, tirando del vestido. "-Voltéate. -" Hiccup murmuró, entrando por debajo del vestido para salir por la parte superior su cabeza.

"- ¿Por qué?-" Preguntó el otro, inclinando su cabeza de forma inocente para un hombre de dieciocho años.

"-No importa. -" Él cedió, tirando de él mientras el otro observaba de cerca. El vestido era grueso y cálido con mangas largas, pero la abertura de la cabeza era baja en la espalda y el pecho, colgando de sus hombros. A Toothles le gustó, besando la piel expuesta, rosando los labios por las pecas para dejar un rastro de saliva en el cuello hasta el otro lado.

Hiccup intentó retorcerse, temblando cuando la mano del otro se deslizó por su columna vertebral hasta su nuca, agarrando el cabello ligeramente. Jadeó cuando su cabeza se vio obligada a girar, sus labios se encontraron. El vikingo más pequeño maulló silenciosamente, se acercó más mientras el otro le apretaban el brazo alrededor de su cintura. La lengua del pelinegro le prohibió el oxígeno hasta que finalmente se separaron e Hipo se quedó sin aliento, como si saliera a tomar aire después de estar bajo el agua. Le estaba dando una extraña sensación de Deja Vu, al igual que la sonrisa feroz del otro.

"-Mi pequeño tesoro-". El adolescente reflexionó en voz alta mientras Hiccup lucía esa adorable y agotada mirada. Lo besó una vez más castamente. "-Voy a cazar-". Anunció, dejándolo ir y parándose de repente. Hiccup perdió el equilibrio, casi cayendo sobre su cara antes de que lo atrapara con sus manos. "-Quédate en la cama.-" Él le ordenó, besándolo suavemente en la boca. La boca de Hiccup se abrió como un pez fuera del agua por un momento, haciendo que el otro sonriera con adoración a su compañero de juegos favorito.

"-Hace frío. -" Finalmente dijo mientras el otro se giraba para irse. Estaba extrañamente en contra de la idea de que el otro se fuera, y no se atrevió a preguntar por qué. Era como preguntarme por qué no lo había matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, algo que nunca entendería.

Toothles sonrió y deshizo el pelaje negro que cubría sus hombros, envolviéndolo y atándolo alrededor de los suyos. Sobre él, era como un chal, que caía hasta su codo interno. Hiccup se sonrojó y el otro le picó las mejillas enrojecidas un par de veces, como si nunca se hubiera detenido.

"-Volveré con comida pronto-". Prometió, robando un último beso en sus labios antes de irse. Le envió lo que debió haber considerado una sonrisa amable antes de cerrar la puerta, los sonidos reveladores de una cerradura siguieron. La cara de Hiccup cayó. Eso fue simplemente genial.

Miró alrededor de la habitación vacía, considerando salir por la ventana abierta. Al menos ahora tenía ropa, por lo que podía alejarse, tal vez encontrar una cueva para esconderse hasta que su tribu lo encontrara. Su estómago protestó, uniéndose al dolor en su espalda baja. Bueno, él no tenía a dónde ir de todos modos, y las cosas no iban a empeorar. Toothles parecía haberse calmado después de ... Coito, al menos. Con algo de suerte, se mantendría lo suficientemente tranquilo para que Hiccup sobreviviera a esto ... Lo que sea que fuera esto.

Hiccup gimió y se recostó, sosteniendo el pelaje apretado a su alrededor. Olía a hierro y tierra, como a la herrería, un olor que extrañamente extrañaba. Toda su ropa olía a lo mismo. El vestido en el que se había visto forzado a usar era tan negro como la noche, probablemente la razón por la que Toothles pensó que le gustaría. Al menos significaba que el heno no picaba tanto, y él no se despertaría tan frío como la mañana.

Parecía que no tenía nada que hacer más que dormir y preocuparse por su pueblo, y padre.

Los ojos de Hiccup se ensancharon. Mierda. Su padre. El nunca querría verlo al enterarse de lo que a había hecho con Toothles, y eso era si alguna vez encontraba su camino a casa, improbable. Toothles tendría a salirse con la suya, o sucedieron cosas malas. Esta guerra fue solo la última prueba de ese hecho. Hiccup suspiró, mirando hacia el techo de la cabaña, abatido.

Pasó horas en la cama, dando vueltas, recogiendo el heno de su ropa, frotándose el talón, mirando las imperfecciones de la pared y el techo, observando el cambio del cielo de gris a grisáceo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Se preocupó por su tribu que fue asesinada a sangre fría, muchos por las mismas manos que lo habían tocado la noche anterior. Trató de no estofarse en ese hecho.

La cabeza de Hiccup se alzó al oír un aullido raro. Sonaba ... Apagado. Deslizó las piernas por el lado de la cama, utilizando la pared como apoyo en su lado discapacitado. Confuso y curioso, el adolescente dio un salto hacia la puerta. ¿Fue un lobo herido? Cuanto más se acercaba, más cerca de escuchaba, y se oía claramente como Toothles. No era calmado como la noche anterior, se escuchaba emocionado y salvaje, rotos por los sonidos de una risa enloquecida. Estaba a punto de regresar rápidamente a la cama, posiblemente para esconderse debajo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Él se estremeció cuando golpeó contra la pared, que luchaba por mantenerse parado.

Los ojos del otro estaban muy abiertos y sus pupilas volaban, con una enorme sonrisa dentuda en su rostro manchado de sangre. Su ropa estaba desgarrada, algunos moretones y cortes en sus brazos desnudos, demostrando que había luchado contra algo. Hiccup tragó mientras el otro se abalanzaba hacia él, los dos cayeron al suelo. Se había vuelto loco, muy alejado de la emoción de la muerte. Hiccup se quedó sin aliento cuando el aire salió de él, el otro gruñó a través de su enorme sonrisa feroz mientras la sangre goteaba por su rostro hacia Hiccup. Sus ojos se llenaron de locura y lujuria, una combinación letal para el pequeño vikingo que estaba debajo de él. Hiccup le devolvió la mirada con ojos de terror.

Oh dioses


	2. Maldito Cumpleaños 2-?

Hola no sé si les gusto el fic pero no pude evitar escribir una segunda parte espero les guste tal vez haya tercera espero sus opiniones con ansias.  
**Advertencia lean bajo su propio riesgo. Posibles situaciones de amor de Estocolmo. Recuerden la violación es mala esto solo es para entretener.**  
**_**

Hiccup se despertó por segunda vez ese día, lo hizo con la cabeza muy confusa. Estaba dolorido, desnudo y sucio. Otra vez. Hiccup gimió y se frotó los ojos, girándose para protegerse de la luz. El vestido negro que había estado usando estaba como una manta sobre él, después del desastre de anoche cuando Toothles llegó lleno de adrenalina y lujuria.

¡Gracias a los dioses! ¡Él estaba vivo! Toothles lo había follado como a un animal hasta que se desmayó, y probablemente incluso después. Estaba cubierto de arañazos y mordiscos, su cabello era un desastre como aquella mañana. También le dolía más la espalda, habiendo sido empalado allí mismo en el suelo. Estaba un poco agradecido de que el otro lo hubiera movido de nuevo a la cama antes de irse a hacer que los dioses sepan qué. Probablemente para matar algo.

Su cabeza descansaba contra algo suave, encontrando el pelaje negro del otro amortiguando su cabeza. Jugaba con los mechones de piel sin pensar, empapándose del olor a tierra.

Hiccup suspiró y rodó sobre su espalda, gimiendo cuando la semilla del otro se escapó de su entrada llena. Necesitaba desesperadamente un baño cuando antes, como vería a Gothi a la cara cuando ella mirará todas esas marcas en su cuerpo. En este punto, estaba casi seguro de que un demonio poseyó Toothles, por todo lo que le hizo en estos dos días. Se sentía... Satisfecho, y eso no estaba bien. O normal. Incluso si tuviera su otra pierna, no podría caminar debido a lo que Toothles le había hecho, ¡ni siquiera podía sentarse bien!

Hiccup se quitó la paja que había encontrado en su cabello antes de mirar el vestido con resentimiento. Claro que era suave y cálido y estaba desesperado, ¡pero era un hombre! O al menos eso se sentía. No estaba seguro de dónde lo había sacado Toothles. Se sentía como un niño todavía, pero ... Algo había perdido, y nunca lo recuperaría. ¿Qué le había robado Toothles? Se desconcertó ante este sentimiento de perder algo que era, era sumamente importante en su vida. Bueno, su virginidad se había ido, su inocencia también, contando también una buena parte de su cordura. La imagen de su padre Stoiko vino a su mente y sus ojos se ensancharon. Bueno él nunca se había sentido tan atraído a las mujeres, estaba Astrid pero de ella sólo le llamó la atención sus músculos. Dioses los músculos, su mente se llenó de las imágenes de su primo Snotlout y Tuffnut cuando entrenaban y el solía mirarlos a escondidas. Deleitándose al verlos cargar cosas pesadas tan excitante era esa sensación. Bueno al menos sabía que Toothles, no fue el que lo cambio de pensamiento hacia los hombres eso siempre lo tuvo en él.

"-Mierda-." Hiccup gruñó silenciosamente, frotándose la cara. No había otra explicación para este delirio, o sus mejillas enrojecidas, que contradecían el escalofrío que corría por sus huesos. Consideró envolverse en la piel de lobo negro en este momento, ignorando el vestido, pero algo le dijo a Hiccup que estaba sentado allí para esperar la llegada de Toothles, como cualquier nueva esposa después de haber consumado el matrimonio.

Rápidamente se puso el vestido, temblando mientras se deslizaba sobre su piel sensible. Estaba lastimado hasta el tobillo, pero no podía recordar que el otro lo golpeara en algún momento, solo que lo agarraba y mordía. Debió haber sido mientras sus cuerpos se presionaban entre sí, concluyó con pesar, tomando la piel y enredarla en sus hombros.

Se arrastró y se apoyó contra la misma pared con la que Toothles lo había empujado la noche anterior, sorprendido de encontrar rasguños sobre ella hasta que recordó que el otro había clavado las uñas para tratar de ponerse cómodo. Parecía casi imposible, pero estaba cansado de acostarse.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasara, hasta que Toothles le permita caminar libremente afuera de la choza. ¿Alguien vendría por él antes de eso? El pensamiento le incomodaba su estómago vacío. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara para ver a su aldea? ¿Habrá terminado la guerra? ¿Pensaban que él ya había muerto? ¿Fue ese pensamiento mejor, de lo que se había convertido después de haberse acostado con Toothles? Hiccup frunció el ceño, jugando con un poco de paja. Tal vez lo fue, pero ¿qué pasaba con su padre? Todos los demás lo verían diferente desde que gracias a su astucia habían podido vencer a Drago. Su padre Stoiko lo amaría de cualquier manera. Hiccup no estaba seguro de que lo quisiera cuando se enterará de lo que hicieron ellos estos dos días.

"-Esto, me ha vuelto loco oficialmente-". El adolescente se anunció a sí mismo, lanzando sus piernas sobre la cama. Ya no podía sentirse encerrado en esta habitación, necesitaba espacio, el aire, el cielo. Otro segundo en esta habitación y él haría algo estúpido, como arrastrarse por la ventana y nadar a casa, lo que actualmente estaba considerando.

Hiccup usó la cabecera de la cama para pararse, quejándose cuando logró levantarse sobre una pierna temblorosa mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio. Con cuidado movió su mano hacia la pared, antes de respirar y prepararse para saltar. En el segundo que dobló la rodilla, un dolor agudo se le escapó del muslo a la columna vertebral, lo que hizo que se desmoronara. Hiccup gritó, cerrando los ojos y cayendo de rodillas.

Ni siquiera había notado que la puerta se abría y Toothles se apresuró a entrar hasta que él estuvo a su lado, tirando de el para sentarlo en su regazo. Hiccup suspiró cuando la presión dejó su espalda baja, sentado cómodamente con la curva de la rodilla de Toothles apoyándolo.

"- ¿Estás bien, hermoso-" Toothles preguntó preocupado, con los ojos buscando la fuente del problema. Hipo asintió solo por el bien de él.

"-N-no me llames así-". Hiccup ordenó agachando la cabeza.

"- ¿Hermoso? ¿Por qué no? -" Toothles miró al otro confundido.

"-Porque soy hombre, y nosotros no podemos decirnos hermosos-". Todavía no entendía por qué el otro lo llamaba así. Probablemente un fetiche extraño, como Hiccup cuando veía a sus compañeros entrenando.

"-Está bien, me detendré-". Hiccup miró al otro sorprendido.

"- ¿De Verdad? -" Toothles sonrió y asintió. Estaba limpio otra vez, ni una gota de sangre estropeaba su rostro. Apartando el flequillo de la cara de Hiccup y lo abrazó, pareciendo relajado y satisfecho.

"- ¿Tienes hambre? -" Preguntó, para ponerse de pie y levantar al otro con él. No se molestó en esperar una respuesta, cuando el otro lo saco a las estériles filas de la tribu Drakolis. Hiccup se permitió el lujo de apoyarse en el pecho de Toothles, justificando que podría caer si no lo hacía. No es probable, ya que el agarre de Toothles estaba cómodamente apretado.

Lo llevó a una fogata que estaba en el exterior, colocando suavemente a Hiccup en un tronco. La mitad de un animal sin cabeza se asaba sobre el fuego. Debe haber sido grande, aproximadamente del tamaño de un jabalí, pero no pudo identificar el cuerpo, ya que le faltaban sus piernas y cabeza. Había huesos masticados y arrojados cerca, por lo que parecía que Toothles ya había comido.

Toothles sacó un cuchillo y cortó una porción de carne de la bestia, poniéndola en un tazón de madera. Hiccup lo tomó sin decir una palabra, mirando la carne rosa inseguro.

"-Mi pequeña hada~-" Toothles reflexionó en voz alta felizmente, sentado a un lado de su tronco con sus piernas a cada lado, y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura del otro. Estaba metido en el cuerpo del más grande, tocando su comida. No estaba seguro de querer preguntar al otro qué era, pero al menos no era lo suficientemente grande, o lo suficientemente pequeño como un conejo. Él mordió una pequeña porción mientras el otro jugaba con su cabello. Ciertamente era como un jabalí, pero con un sabor algo raro. ¿Posiblemente cerdo salvaje? Debió haber peleado ferozmente, o tal vez no lo había hecho y por eso Toothles había regresado, así como ... Sobreexcitado. Fuera lo que fuera, el otro estaba feliz, besándolo y acariciándolo suavemente mientras intentaba comer. No fue fácil, con una mano deslizándose sobre su talón y por su muslo lo distrajo un poco.

Se sentaron en silencio, además de las carcajadas contentas de Toothles, como si él estuviera ronroneando. Hiccup luchó por concentrarse en masticar su comida mientras el otro lo exploraba ininterrumpidamente, suavizando los contornos de su cuerpo, como si lo describiera. No fue apresurado ni cálido, el hijo de Cloudjumper se concentró en su tarea. Se sentía bien, y él estaba muy feliz de que el otro continuara hasta que se aburriera y pasara al masaje. El adolescente casi gimió ante la sensación, pero algo presionaba pesadamente en su espalda. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría al lunático aburrirse de él por completo? Toothles era insaciable, saltaba de una actividad a otra, siempre exigiendo más. ¿Qué pasaría cuando decidiera que Hiccup ya no era una fuente de entretenimiento? ¿Lo abandonaría? ¿Mataría? El último parecía más probable, admitió en silencio. Luchando por tragar su comida. Entonces, ¿por qué fue la primera vez que lo dejó aún más inquieto? Hiccup se movió incómodamente cuando una punzada golpeó su corazón, recargándose en el otro automáticamente, como si eso lo protegiera de sus propios pensamientos.

Toothles presionó sus labios contra la frente del niño, abrazándolo con un poco más de fuerza con felicidad.

Hipo se sentía lleno y cálido en la choza tratando de descansar. No fue una tarea fácil, aunque Toothles había insistido en que durmiera para recuperar su fuerza. Hiccup realmente no vio el punto. ¿Por qué descansar si cuando el llegara lo aria nuevamente suyo? No podía dormir, incluso si lo intentaba, el sol estaba lejos de ponerse, su captor estaba haciendo algo importante, al parecer. Le había dejado una manta esta vez, cerrando la ventana y la puerta antes de desaparecer. Al menos la última ya no tenía seguro.

Sin nada más que hacer solo recostarse, descansando sobre su estómago y jugando con el pelaje que usaba de nuevo como almohada, era difícil ignorar sus pensamientos. Se sintió culpable. Culpable por estar lleno y acostado en la cama mientras en Berk, su gente probablemente estaba hambrienta y agotada. ¿Quién de ellos había muerto ?, se preguntó. ¿A quién había perdido? Rezó a los dioses, no a su padre, ni a Gobber, ni a ninguno de sus amigos, ni a Bucket, ni a Mulch, ni a nadie. No quería que nadie muriera, no cuando debería estar allí, luchando a su lado, no revolcándose con el enemigo. Tuvo que detenerse, ¡se quedó solo para "pasar tiempo" con Toothles y dormir! Ya era hora de que hiciera algo útil.

Con esos pensamientos Hiccup intentó ponerse de pie, tambaleándose sobre su pierna.

"- ¡Toothles! -" Ojalá él lo escuchara, aunque podría estar en lo profundo del bosque. Hiccup se estremeció cuando intentó saltar, arrastrando los pies hacia delante ligeramente antes de perder el equilibrio. Se agarró de la cabecera de la cama y gruñó de dolor, levantándose de nuevo. Bueno, eso no iba a funcionar. Tenía que volver al plan A.

"- ¡Toothles!-" Ahora solo se sentía estúpido, gritando a la nada solo a las rocas y el viento. Sintiendo la habitación sola, con solo él y una cama. Nada con lo que pudiera captar la atención de Toothles, donde sea que estuviera. Necesitaba algo que el otro pudiera oír, algo que reconociera. La cara de Hiccup se arrugó al pensar, iluminándose cuando una idea lo golpeó de repente. Sin perder un minuto más, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se acurrucó. Aulló hasta que se quedó sin aliento, respirando antes de comenzar de nuevo. Sus ojos se arrugaron y sus labios se fruncieron, aullando tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitían.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Toothles se movió torpemente dentro cuando el sonido se detuvo. Estaba jadeando como si hubiera corrido, mirando alrededor en busca de peligro. Al no encontrar ninguno, suspiró aliviado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

"- ¿Sí?-" Hiccup sonrió, con los ojos brillantes. ¡Realmente había funcionado! El otro con su armadura como siempre, usando su casco y pintura de guerra una vez más. Fue un poco impactante verlo como estaba antes, pero aún parecía tranquilo, por lo que las alarmas de Hiccup se apagaron al menos.

"-Necesito hablar contigo. -" Anunció con fuerza, la sonrisa se desvaneció en una expresión seria, Toothles parecía escéptico, caminando lentamente hacia la cama.

"- ¿Sobre qué?" Preguntó el pelinegro, quitándose el casco y colgándolo de la cabecera antes de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a Hiccup.

Hiccup se preguntó si debería estar desnudo para esto. Sin nada puesto podría salirse con la suya. Se conformó con el contacto visual, al igual que con un perro para captar a cualquier movimiento del contrario.

"-Necesitas detener la armada-". Una pequeña sonrisa apareció, aparecía aliviada, en la cara de Toothles mientras negaba con la cabeza y reía entre dientes.

"-Relájate Hiccup-"

"- ¡No! ¡Hay una guerra en marcha, no podemos quedarnos sentados aquí! ¡Mis amigos están luchando y estoy atrapado jugando a la princesa o algo así! -" La mano de Toothles cubrió repentinamente la boca de Hiccup Hadock, callando su argumento para solo escuchar quejidos sin sentido. Toothles solo sonrió gentilmente.

"-Ya están de regreso-". Los ojos de Hiccup se ensancharon. "-Estarán aquí al anochecer-."La mano cayó de sus labios y la frente del chico se arrugó. Por supuesto que Toothles había hecho algo completamente ilógico e inesperado de alguna manera, siempre lo hacía.

"-P-pero ¿por qué? -" Los ojos del pelinegro sonrieron mientras observaba el otro. Le encantaba ese lindo y pequeño tartamudeo que tenía el Hiccup, la forma en que trabajaba su mente, nunca lo entendía realmente pero era la persona que más lo conocía en realidad.

"-Les ordené que lo hicieran-".

"- ¿Cuando? -"

"-Cuando el barco nos dejó. Sabes cuánto amo una buena retirada-". Respondió alegremente, provocando una pequeña risa. De repente, Hiccup sintió como si todos los pesos se hubieran deslizado de sus hombros, pero algo todavía no cuadraba en su cabeza.

"- ¿Por qué se retiraron? ¿Por qué no seguir luchando?" Habían estado igualados en números más o menos, dos Drakolis por cada Berkiano, si hubiera continuado, muy bien podrían haber ganado.

"Como dijiste, no era necesario más derrame de sangre-". No lo estaba mirando a los ojos, tocando suavemente sus dedos sobre las marcas alrededor de la muñeca de Hiccup.

"- ¿Por qué, Toothles? -" Exigió la verdad, mientras que la otra mano se deslizó por su brazo.

"-Tengo mis razones. -" Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su hombro hasta su cuello, deslizándose alrededor de su nuca. Hiccup se estremeció y sus ojos se agitaron ante la sensación. "- ¿Frío? -"Sacudió la cabeza, los labios secos del otro presionaron hasta el punto debajo de su mandíbula, debajo de su oreja. Su cabeza descansaba cómodamente en la mano del Drakolis, estirada hacia atrás para más piel expuesta. Toothles se rio entre dientes contra él, frotando suavemente su cadera huesuda con la otra mano.

"-Deberían llamarte Hiccup el Nervioso-", dijo mientras pasaba los dientes por el cuello del otro, "tienes que aflojarte, hermoso ..." Toothles se detuvo y se apartó un poco, arrugando la frente. Sin saber que más decir.

Hiccup se encontró a sí mismo pensando sobre, las expresiones extrañamente lindas. Antes de que se diera cuenta, se inclinó hacia delante y besó al otro, solo con un suave beso, eliminando con éxito la confusión de su rostro. Hiccup hizo un sonido sordo y agudo cuando el otro lo tomo, de repente sobre su espalda para comerse sus labios. Se derritió unos segundos, disfrutando secretamente este besó húmedo y feroz, moviéndose junto con él. Sus manos se dirigieron a su nuca para notar que, tenían el cabello grueso y atado, en una cola de caballo baja. Toothles gimió al sentir las frágiles manos y agarró la cintura del contrario para tenerlo más cerca.

Hiccup estaba jadeando con los ojos cerrados mientras el otro se retiraba lentamente. Sus manos fueron removidas suavemente de la cabeza ajena, sostenidas con las ásperas manos de Toothles.

"-Me tengo que ir. -" Anunció, sin aliento, besando ambas manos de Hiccup antes de sentarse. Hiccup no estaba seguro de estar decepcionado, contento o aliviado.

"- ¿A dónde? -" Toothles se puso de pie, con una pequeña y tentadora sonrisa.

"-Tal vez te muestre pronto. -" Hiccup frunció el ceño, todavía tendido en la cama. "-Es un secreto de Drakolis-". Toothles tomó su casco y le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse, lanzándole un beso mientras cerraba la puerta. Hiccup puso los ojos en blanco, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se incorporó apresuradamente y miró la ventana cerrada. pensando, si se podía arrastrar hasta el otro extremo de la cama, mordiéndose el labio antes de ponerse de pie. Se tambaleó un par de veces antes de lanzarse prácticamente a la otra pared, apoyándose contra ella para recuperar el equilibrio. Tan rápido como pudo, deslizó sus palmas hacia la ventana, saltando en un movimiento lateral. Al llegar a su destino, la abrió y agarró el marco de la ventana, observando el paisaje árido.

Allí estaba Toothles, caminando hacia el acantilado. Hiccup lo observó con curiosidad mientras desaparecía en la entrada de la cueva. ¿Qué demonios podría haber allí que fuera tan importante? ¿O era como los gemelos, aficionado a su lugar oscuro y solitario? Bueno, estaba decidido a descubrirlo tarde o temprano.

El adolescente absorbió el aire fresco de Drakolis en sus pulmones mientras descansaba contra la ventana, contento de estar parado, más o menos, una vez más. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos, mirando el espacio rocoso y muerto. Cómo alguien podría vivir aquí tan solitario. ¿Dónde estaba la vegetación, el sol? No es de extrañar que todos los Drakolis estuvieran enojados, probablemente todos tenían escorbuto.

Las hojas marrones de los árboles muertos crujieron y el océano se estrelló no muy lejos, Hipo escuchó atentamente los sonidos mientras cerraba los ojos. Él podía oír ... ¿Olas? Olas poderosas chocando contra algo. Sus ojos se abrieron, mirando hacia un lugar en específico del mar que podía ver. ¿Un barco Berkiano?

Un fuerte y profundo grito sonó, como un gruñido enojado. Ese era el grito de guerra de su padre.

"-Papá. -" Hiccup se dijo a sí mismo mientras Toothles salía corriendo de la oscuridad de la cueva. Con una mirada enfocada y salvaje en su rostro y sacó el hacha de su espalda, antes de salir corriendo del campo de visión de Hiccup. Sonaron dos gritos de guerra, seguidos por el choque de armas. Hiccup se apresuró a moverse, intentando salir por la ventana. Cuando eso no funcionó, ya que la repisa era demasiado alta, intentó usar la pared como soporte para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Los sonidos de la furiosa batalla continuaron afuera, los furiosos gritos de su padre nublaron todo lo demás.

"- ¡Ahh!-" El adolescente cayó y siseó cuando aterrizó de costado, habiendo perdido el equilibrio cuando el mundo parecía temblar con la fuerza del martillo de su padre al golpear el suelo. Las visiones de la cabeza de Toothles que se rompían debajo de ella lo hacían apresurarse, ignorando el dolor en la parte baja de su espalda mientras se arrastraba hacia la puerta. Parecía que solo se alejaba más de los gritos de la batalla, Hiccup siseó de dolor mientras se arrastraba.

El metal chocó y los gritos siguieron cuando finalmente llegó a la entrada de madera, empujando la puerta y la utilizó para alzarse. Se acercó y se apoyó contra la pared cuando la abrió, aferrándose al marco cuando casi se cayó de nuevo.

La luz aguda y monocromática lo recibió, la brillante armadura de su padre le segó sus ojos mientras levantaba su martillo en alto. Una mirada enloquecida y sedienta de sangre llenó sus ojos mientras miraba al hijo del jefe Drakolis, quien yacía en el suelo gimiendo, con sangre saliendo de una herida en el costado de su frente. Su hacha y su casco estaban lejos de su alcance.

"- ¡Papá! -" La locura se desvaneció de sus ojos mientras miraba a su hijo, casi soltando su martillo. Corrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del su hijo en un segundo. Hiccup se movió de la choza cuando su padre murmuró un agradecimiento a Odín, con los ojos fijos en Toothles. El ojo del pelinegro se había llenado de sangre de la herida en su cabeza, desorientándolo mientras luchaba por pararse, solo para caer de nuevo.

"- ¡Hipo! Dioses, ¿qué te ha hecho él? -" Stoiko dijo, sonando aliviado mientras se alejaba un poco de él para verlo con más detenimiento.

"-Papá-"

"¡Estás cubierto de sangre!" El hombre inspeccionó a su hijo, con labios partidos y cara salpicada. "No te preocupes hijo, ese loco nunca volverá a hacerte daño". Lo prometió, sosteniendo sus hombros con fuerza. El jefe de Berkiano miró el vestido con disgusto y furia, haciendo que Hiccup frunciera el ceño. Estaba empezando a gustarle.

"-Vamos, vamos a casa-". Tiró de Hiccup hacia la dirección de su barco, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura para sostener al vikingo de una sola pierna, sin darse cuenta de la distracción de su hijo.

Toothles logró ponerse de pie, mirando a su alrededor y parpadeando para aclarar su cabeza. Cojeaba hacia Hiccup al verlo alejarse de él, pronunciando el nombre del otro antes de desplomarse.

Stoiko apenas se dio cuenta cuando su hijo trató de alejarse hasta que las uñas se clavaron en su brazo. Miró al adolescente confundido mientras luchaba por soltarse, luciendo con dolor al pensar que había usado demasiada fuerza al sostenerlo.

"- ¿Hipo? -" El chico de pelo castaño soltó un gruñido y trató de apartarse del agarre de su padre para llegar a Toothles, el Berkiano rodó sobre su espalda y lo miró suplicante. "- ¿Qué estás haciendo Hiccup? ¡Deja de luchar! Hiccup-"

"-¡Toothles!" Gritó hacia el otro y finalmente se liberó, tirándose mientras golpeaba el suelo. Stoiko miró al chico sorprendido. Estaba de rodillas, arrastrándose hacia Toothles.

"- ¿Hipo? -" Los ojos de su hijo estaban enfocados solo en Toothles, el herido Drakolis parecía muy lejano de él. El jefe berkiano frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba ... preocupado por él?

"-Te a hechizado". Stoiko murmuró para sí mismo con incredulidad, parándose frente al lastimoso adolescente para bloquear su camino. El chico lo miró, respirando entrecortadamente.

"- ¿Qué, en nombre de Thor, crees que estás haciendo? -" Hiccup apartó la vista de su padre, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio.

"-Yo-yo no me voy a ir". Los ojos del jefe de Berkiano se agrandaron.

"¡No es como un lobo que puedas domesticar, hijo!" El chico todavía no lo miraba a los ojos, mirando el suelo vergonzosamente.

"-Tal vez no quiero domesticarlo-". Él susurró. Hubo un momento de silencio donde no se atrevió a moverse. Stoiko miró a su único hijo, todo lo que le quedaba de su amada Valka. Su hombro estaba cubierto de moretones redondos, furiosas marcas de mordiscos. Parecía que había sido atacado por un calamar. Stoiko se alejó con horror cuando se dio cuenta de las eran marcas de succión. Las mordeduras de amor empañaron la inocente su niño.

"- Estoy equivocado ... Tú no eres mi hijo-". El adolescente estaba teniendo una fuerte sensación de Deja Vu, abrazándose a sí mismo mientras Vasco se alejaba, abandonándolo una vez más. Loki debió haber tenido un día de campo.

Empujando a su padre a la parte de atrás de su mente, continuó su camino hacia Toothles, Stoiko observó cómo el débil Berkiano se arrastraba hacia el Drakolis, rasgando su vestido en las rocas y raspando sus palmas. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente cuando se detuvo junto a Toothles y gentilmente puso la cabeza del hombre en su regazo.

"- ¿Hipo? -" El adolescente susurró, mirando a lo que creía que era un ángel bañado en luz blanca. Hipo asintió y lo hizo callar suavemente, pasando sus dedos por el cabello del joven. "¿Esto es el Valhalla? "Susurró, haciendo que el adolescente se riera entre dientes y sacudiera la cabeza. Stoiko observó al adolescente sonreír y soltar lágrimas mientras Toothles buscaba su mirada, sonriéndole de nuevo.

"-La guerra ha terminado-", anunció Stoiko, llamando la atención del Berkiano, "-Considera el tratado de paz firmado ... Tienes lo que querías-". Murmuró la última parte, para solo ser escuchado por la oreja de Hiccup cuando el jefe de Berkiano se fue en su barco. Hubo un estruendo cuando él se fue, Toothles gimió al sonido. Hiccup se cubrió las orejas y lo hizo callar como un niño, viendo cómo la sangre brotaba de su herida. Acunó su cabeza contra su abdomen, cubriendo la herida con su mano mientras Toothles siseó.

"- ¿T-te quedaste? -" Toothles dijo con incredulidad, mirando al otro confundido. Hiccup asintió mientras mantenía cerrada la herida, frotando el otro lado de la cara del Drakolis con su pulgar. "- ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho? -" Hiccup asintió de nuevo, preocupado de que hubiera tomado la decisión equivocada. ¿Toothles no lo quería allí?

Toothles tenía una gran sonrisa, sorprendentemente considerando que estaba cubierto de sangre y moretones. Hiccup le devolvió la sonrisa de alivio, inclinándose para besar suavemente al otro.

Stoiko apartó la vista como si le doliera, cerrando los ojos, negándose a dejar que se le escapara una lágrima.

La armada Drakolis navegó en el horizonte mientras se ponía el sol, Hiccup captó una extraña visión del sol cuando Toothles cayó inconsciente en su regazo  
**_**

**Espero les guste esta humilde historia talvez tenga tercera parte aunque no lo se.**


End file.
